Heroes: Create You Hero
by mramirez1991
Summary: This is my first heroes story and I thought it would be fun to do. You can submit your own heroes and I will create an entire story where each hero will have to discover whether to use their powers to be a hero or villian. Give it a chance read and review
1. SUBMIT YOUR HERO

**Create Your Hero  
_HEROES  
_**

**Hello again, this is mramirez1991. I'm sorry I haven't been writing any stories or chapters lately, but I promise to get back to it. I have a new story idea and would love if you guys would participate in it. I am going to create a story of a few people from all ages who get trapped in a government facility and now must work together to find a way out. The government have discovered a few people who have special abilities and kidnap or take them by permission to study them and try and find how far there people went in evolution.**

This is the fun part. You guys can submit your own characters and give them they abilities you'd like.  
You can base them off yourself, of someone else, or whatever pops into your head.  
I would just create my own characters, but I'd thought you guys would love to be a part of it. There is one problem though, once you submit them, and only if I decide to use them, I will decide where their story goes. SO if you don't want me doing so KEEP your ideas to yourself. Another thing, previous powers from the original shos is allowed, so powers like flight and strength can be used again.

**Another thing, please do now submit powers like, the ability to fart yourself into the air, or can go along time without blinking, because I will not use those. I will try to add a varity of things into the story like comedy, drama, romance, and all that other stuff you readers like.  
This story is meant for heroes fans, so if you don't like the show, please don't give a rude comment.****Anyway, please don't shoot down my idea right away, because plenty peopl have done so with my other stories in the beginning and they have seemed to work out in the end.****_  
_**

You do not have to be a heroes fan to submit a character though, but it would be nice if you were xD  
**Please DO NOT sign a review annyomous, because, if you characters power has been submitted, I need to let you know.**

The information that I'll will need is below. Also if you can't fill out some of them, don't worry I do the rest.  
And Please read the already submitted reviews, because some people submit the same power. To avoid this **READ THE REVIEWS BEFORE SUBMITTING  
**_**EXAMPLE**_

_**Name: Billy Billingtonson  
Age: 13  
Gender: male  
Power: Psychic  
Location: New York**__**  
and anything else you'd wish to add.**_

Thanks for taking the time to read this and I can;t wait to hear your ideas...if you submit any xD


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Cloud

**_Heroes: Create Your Hero  
_**

_Chapter One: Dream Cloud?_

**Hello everyone, I finally have enough submissions to create story now. You all have given me excellent characters and I promise to use each and everyone of them. Some characters will meet. Some might be related, but that you will have to find out on your own. Not all characters will be shown on the first chapter, and some will show later in other chapters, but for now, I want to introduce how the heroes got their abilities. ENJOY !**

* * *

Sixteen year old Marc Harlem is your sarcastic kid. He never tries to hurt someone unintentionaly,and never minds helping people, but he never helps himself. Sometimes things happen in a persons life that causes them to act out of character, or maybe it shows who they really are. They say that dreams focus upon our thoughts and emotions, and speculate that dreams deal with immediate concerns in our lives, such as unfinished business from the day, or concerns we are incapable of handling during the course of the day. Dreams can, in fact, teach us things about ourselves that we are unaware of. Our dreams can show us who we are.

"Marc come down stairs now!" A women was standing at the base of a staircase, screaming to her son. She had been trying to wake him up for about ten minutes, but the sound his mothers voice didnt seem to phase him.

Marc was in a state of peace. He was seeing images that only he could see, only he could understand, he was dreaming.

In his dream, he was standing alone on a cliff. Behind him, a familiar territory, but below was an unknown area. There were all sorts of people walking below him and miserable faces saddened him. he wanted to walk backward to his familiarplace. There he would be safe from the world, there was his sanctuary, his home. A part of him wanted to join the others below. He wanted to find out why they were so sad, whats beyond the point of safety. He wanted to explore the unknown and the only way to do so, was to jump. He stood quietly wondering, what choice would he make. Just as he make the decision to jump, he heard a familiar voice coming from his sanctuary. He heard his mother calling from inside the house. Marc ignore the people below the cliff and came running back to his home. His mothers voice got louder as he approached the front door. When he placed his hand on the door knob, he took a deep breath and turned it. Just then a flash of light took over and Marc was lying in his bed with a bright light shining down on his face.

"Get up Marc, just because you're not attending the class trip today, does not mean you can stay home." His mother was standing near the window of his room with her hand on the string of his window shade. The light of the morning sun was beaming down on his as he slowly got of of bed.

"What time is it?" he asked his mother as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's 7:30, you have 45 minutes o get to school. Now get up," his mother shouted.

"Alright. I'm up, I'm up." Marc turned away from the sunlight, because it bothered hi eyes. "Well?"

"Well, what?" his mother asked.

"How can I get dressed with you standing there?" Marc asked as his mother slowly left the room.

"A simple, excuse me, would have been more appropriate," said his mother sarcastically.

"Sorry ma'," he said before she left.

When Marc was dressed, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He smelled the scent of his mothers cooking as he followed it to the frying pan.

"Wow, that looks good," said Marc with hunger in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well to bad that's my breakfast," His mom said butting with her hip, away from the pan.

"Well where's mine?"

"Yours in on the counter." She pointed to the pop-tart and the bottle of water placed next to each other.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. You're gonna be late for school, so grab that and go," she said turning back to her cooking.

"Well, I wouldn't be late if I had a car," Marc said grabbing his breakfast and heading for the door.

"Yeah, well once you get your licence then we can talk."

Marc took a bite of his blueberry pop-tart and walked out the door with a comical look on his face.

* * *

Marc walked into the schoolyard just as the bell rang for everyone to head to class. "Great. Just got here and I already have to get to class." Marc headed into the building taking his time. Marc up to his locker to get his text book for chemistry. As he closed his locker he was surprised to see someone standing behind it.

"Damn it Camryn. You know I hate when you sneak up on me." Marc placed his book in his bag.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're so easily scared." The 5'4, blond girl stood there with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't scared, OK. I was surprised." Marc began walking down the halls to his first period class as Camryn followed behind him.

"You know what scared is? You being afraid of ants." As Marc said this, chills went down Camryn's spine.

"Now Marc you know that is not funny. Ants are creepy. They can lift 10 times their body weight."

"And what are you like, a billion times bigger?" Marc said teasingly.

"Yeah well in a group they are very dangerous. Repulsive litter critters." Camryn gritted her teeth at the thought of ants crawling up her arms.

"Well I'll see you later freshman," Marc smiled as he took one last look at his friend and walked into class. Camryn took a deep breath and smiled to herself as she walked off to her algebra class. Walking down the halls a window caught her eyes. She noticed that it was beginning to rain. Camryn stopped and looked out the window, looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes as if concentrating on something. Suddenly the rain clouds in the sky began to clear and the sun was shining bright over Columbus, Ohio. She smiled just as a teacher called over to her.

"Hey you!" Camryn turned to face the teacher. "Get to class."

Camryn turned around and walked to her first period class.

The teacher pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number very quickly. He waited for someone to answer his call. "Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Yeah, she's aware of gift," said the teacher.

"Are you sure?" asked the man on the other line.

"Yeah I saw her. It was raining, she focused on the sky and suddenly it was bright out." The man turned as a dark haired girl walked up to him. "I understand, I'll keep observing her to see if she does anything else." the man hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Well what did she do?" asked the dark haired girl.

"She changed the weather from rainy to sunny," answered the man.

The dark haired girl smiled to herself. "Amateur." The girl looked out the same window that Camryn did and looked up at the sky. Suddenly clouds began to form in the sky and it began to thunder.

"Ash, now is not the time," the man warned her.

"Fine, suck up all the fun." She stopped the lightning and returned the weather back to normal.

Marc was sitting in class dozing off. He could hear the teacher talking, but it was more like she was mumbling. "Marcus Harlem." Marc finally woke up to notice his teacher standing in front of him.

"What?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Everyone in class began to laugh at Marc as he realized that he fell asleep.

"If you don't have the time to learn, hen why should I give you the time to teach?" She stood in front of his desk awaiting an answer.

"Maybe you shouldn't," he replied. The teacher nodded her head and walked back to the front of the room to continue teaching. Marc looked around at the kids staring at him and turned his attention to the board.

As the teacher began talking, Marc's eyes wondered up at the clock above the board. "Crap, it's still not time to leave." Marc slouched in his chair and began dozing off again. he wasn't really asleep, but he was a little woozy. He remained staring at the clock as he began daydreaming that time suddenly sped up and it was time to leave class. Just then the class bell rang and the students rose from their seats and began to leave class. Marc shot up from hs seat noticing everyone leaving.

"Wait a minute. What happened?" Marc walked over to his teacher who was stacking her papers for her next class.

"Um, Ms. Koach, what happened? It was just 9:30. Class is over at 10."

Ms. Koach began to laugh to herself. "Marc, it is 10." Marc stepped back confused. He looked up at the clock and noticed that is was indeed 10.

"I could have sworn that it was... Never mind I guess I must have been out of it." Marc walked out of class, shutting the door behind him.

Ms. Kouch made sure that he was already down the hall. She pulled a cell phone out of her desk and dialed a number as she walked over to the classroom window. "Yeah?" said a voice on the other line.

"He's done it," said the teacher.

"Are you sure?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Not entirely, but he claimed that time forwarded, while he was asleep. I think he made it happen."

"So, what? Does he control time?" asked the man on the other line.

"Not sure, but I'm going to keep observing him to confirm it."

While Marc tried to figure out the 30 minute time gap in his life and Camryn brings a sunny day to breezy autumn. Another hero or villain sits at home thinking about his future.

"Jazzy what are you doin'?" asked Blake.

"I was watchin' T.V. and they said that you can create static electricity by rubbing your feet on a rug," said the 10 year old girl sliding her feet across her older brothers room."

"Well could you do dat down somewhere else sis', I gotta fill out these college applications." Blake was a 19 year guy living with his mother and little sister. Blake failed his junior year in school and is now trying to catch up. He has been having trouble and making bad decisions ever since his dad dies when he was 15. Now he wants to make up for his mistakes.

"Look whatever you do you ain't gonna shock nobody," Blake teased his little sister.

"Yes I can watch this." Jazzy ran up to her older brother and aimed her finger for his face. When her finger made contact with him an electrical shock shot from him to her hand sending his sister flying backward into a wall.

Blake shot up from his seat where he was filling out his applications. "Jazzy!" Blake ran over to his unconscious sister and picked her up. "Jazzmine! Answer me!." Blake rushed his sister down stairs to call an ambulance. His mother was out grocery shopping so the car was unavailable.

"Hello! Yeah my sister, uh shes hurt please I need an ambulence right away." Blake grabbed a bag of ice and placed it on his sister burned hand. The shock was so intense her body couldn't take it, so she passed out.

It's amazing, isn't it. They always say you can do what ever you set your mind to, but what happens when you mind has no consciousness of what you set out to do. Has anyone ever told you, that your smile brightens up the day? For Camryn Bailey that is more that just a metaphor. What about Blake Johnson? Did his sister truely generate so much electricity from her feet to the tip of her finger that she blew herself backward. If so, then why wasn't her brother harmed.  
These questions will be answered, but not today.

* * *

**Sorry if you heroes didn't make it into this chapter, but I will be sure to add them to the next. Find out what happens when Blake finds out that he was partially responsible for what happened to his sister. **

**If you guys didn't like the way I plotted out your characters, PM me and I'll see what I can do next chapter.  
**


End file.
